1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and more particularly to a connection member that connects an integrated board with an electrode and a driving device of a plasma display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, Flat Panel Displays have briskly been developed, which include Liquid Crystal Displays (hereinafter ‘LCD’), Field Emission Displays (hereinafter ‘FED’), Plasma Display Panels (hereinafter ‘PDP’). The PDP among them has advantages of easy production due to its simple structure, excellence of high brightness and high light-emission efficiency, memory function, and wide viewing angle of over 160°, in addition, being realized into a large screen of over 40 inches.
FIG. 1 is a diagram representing a front substrate where electrodes are arranged according to prior art. FIG. 2 is a diagram representing a rear substrate with a driving device according to prior art.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in the front substrate 1, an address electrode 2 is arranged and a scan electrode 3 and a common electrode 4 are arranged to cross the address electrode 2. A dielectric layer, a protective layer, barrier ribs and a phosphorus layer etc are formed in the front substrate by use of a plasma process technique though they are not shown in FIG. 1.
Also, a scan electrode terminal part 12 and a common electrode terminal part 14 leading to the scan electrode 3 and the common electrode 4 are provided at both sides in the front substrate 1.
A driving device for applying a driving signal to each of electrodes 2, 3, 4 which are arranged in this way, is provided in the rear substrate 7 which is adhered to the front substrate 1 opposite thereto.
As shown in FIG. 2, the rear substrate 7 includes a controller 8 to control the driving signal, a scan driver 9 and a common driver 10 to generate a designated driving signal in accordance with the control signal of the controller 8. At this moment, the scan driver 9 is provided at one side of the rear substrate 7, and the common driver 10 is provided at the other side of the rear substrate 7. Also, though not shown in FIG. 2, the rear substrate 7 further includes an address driver to generate a driving signal for driving the address electrode 2 of FIG. 1.
Also, the rear substrate 7 includes connection members 5, 6 connecting each of electrode terminal parts 12, 14 with each of drivers 9, 10 in order to apply the driving signal generated at the scan driver 9 and the common driver 10 to the scan electrode 3 and the common electrode 4 of FIG. 1.
At this moment, the rear substrate 7 further includes a buffer 16 for applying the scan signal generated from the scan driver 9 to a corresponding scan electrode. In this case, the connection member 5 is connected between the buffer 16 and the scan electrode terminal part of the front substrate 1.
The connection members 5 and 6 are provided at one side of the rear substrate 7 in case of being connected to the buffer 16, and at the other side of the rear substrate 7 in case of being connected to the common driver 10. Accordingly, the connection member 5 connected to the buffer 16 is connected to the scan electrode terminal part 12 and the connection member 6 connected to the common driver 10 is connected to the common electrode terminal part 14.
In the operation when composed as above, the control signal for driving each electrode is inputted to the scan driver 9 or the common driver 10 by the controller 8.
The scan driver 9 generates the scan signal in accordance with the control signal and transmits it to the buffer 16. The buffer 16 finds the corresponding scan electrode on the basis of the scan signal and inputs the scan signal to the corresponding scan electrode through the connection member 5 and the scan electrode terminal part 12, thereby driving the corresponding scan electrode.
On the other hand, the common driver 10 generates the common signal in accordance with the control signal of the controller 8 and applies the common signal to the common electrode 4 through the common electrode terminal part 14, thereby driving the common electrode 4.
The driving device of prior art as above has the drivers 9 and 10, which drives the scan electrode 3 and the common electrode 4, separated from each other. And the connection members 5 and 6 connected to the drivers 9 and 10 are also separated from others. Thus the area occupied by the components in the rear substrate is as broad as that, thereby resulting in the increase of the size.
In this way, using a plurality of the drivers 9 and 10 and the connection members 5 and 6 is to go against the trend of the plasma display panel being made thin, one of its major advantages. Therefore, it is strongly required to reduce such components to a minimum.
Also, because the plurality of drivers 9 and 10 and the connection members 5 and 6 are used as in prior art, there is a disadvantage of high cost.
Further, in case that the drivers 9 and 10 and the connection members 5 and 6 are separated from each other, its driving characteristic becomes bad when being controlled by the controller 8.